Double Craving
by Freekness X Yaoi
Summary: One night Mello was fighting some inner battels called cravings. They were for chocolate and a very hot red head. Crapy summery i know Okay so this is my first Boy x Boy steamy fluff story. I hope you guys like!


**Hello People! Okay so this is my first YAOI! And I am starting with a Matt and Mello. And because I don't want to keep you waiting lets get on with the show.**

**Story – Double Craving **

**Rated – T **

**Warning this is a Boy x Boy love fluff. So if you don't like it maybe you should think about finding a new story. I did warn you.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The clock on the wall read 5 minutes to midnight. The Only sound in the room was coming from the TV from dyeing characters of the videogame, and the soft clicking of keys from a certain blonde's laptop. The night was quiet in the twos apartment. Almost just like a normal day. Mello was working on a case, (Near asked him to look into a specific lead.) And Matt was…. Well Matt was playing video games. But something was not quite right. That is with Mello anyway.

You see Mello wasn't feeling all that great today. But not in the sick kind of way… More like hot under the color way… And his craving's for the chocolate he loves wasn't helping any. To keep himself distracted all day he has been staring at a computer screen. But Mello couldn't resist the stolen glances to the red head he loved. Matt being as attached to his game as he was never noticed.

Mello was sitting in his chair typing away on his computer when his craving were starting tobecame too much. He shut his laptop not bothering to shut it down, and put on the coffee table. He then rose from his chair very quickly, but his legs were asleep from sitting so long so it was more of a stand and wobble. Mello then stomped off into the kitchen searching for chocolate. He rummaged through drawers and cabinets till he found his secret stash.

Matt sat on the couch still playing his game. But the little voice in the back of his head was keeping him on his toes. Though Mello don't know it Matt was in fact noticing everything Mello was doing today. That goes from the long glances to the constant biting and chewing Mello was doing to his lip. Mello never bites his lips unless he's trying to keep quiet about something. Matt was also taking to notice that Mello was in the kitchen for quite a long time.

Curiosity got the better of him. Matt put his game on pause and slowly started to walk to the kitchen. What Matt saw next made his eyes go wide. There Mello was sitting on the kitchen floor. His leather vest was unzipped, the slightest bit of melted chocolate rested on his lips, and a thin sheen of sweat made him glow in the little light. Matt's heart was raising Mello had never before seem _SO_ hot.

Mello sat in the kitchen his temperature was climbing the cravings becoming more difficult to fight. Images of his lover were rising through his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Matt watching him. The look on his face sent Mello over board, and he gave into the cravings.

Matt wasn't paying attention to the blond, (he was looking the other way) this let Mello sneak up behind him. Matt was quickly and suddenly turned around, his eyes then locked with icy blue ones. Mello then smashed their lips together roughly, within minutes Matt gave in to Mello and started leading them to the couch. When he found it he fell back never once stopping that oh so lovely kiss. They broke because the need for oxygen. Mello still panting sat up and straddled Matt's hips, and he loved it. Mello then lean back down and whispered seductively in Matt's ear.

"Matt… do you know how much I crave you… how much I want to feel your touch…"

A smirk played on Matt's lips. "I don't think I do… why don't you show me…"

Mello pushed their lips back together nibbling slightly on matt's bottom lip. Matt's tongue slipped past Mello's lips beginning a battle for dominance. But Mello just gave up. Matt could tastes what was left of chocolate. His hand then started to roam up and down Mello's exposed chest, also pushing his vest completely off. Mello did the same to Matt's shirt that now joined his vest on the floor.

Mello broke there kiss once again to catch his breath.

"Matty… Touch me…" Mello said with half lidded eyes

Matt did as he was told. He sat up and changed their position, so Mello's back was on the couch. Matt then started to place soft kisses down Mello's jaw line, down his neck and stopped at his collarbone. He loved to pay special attention there. He sucked and nibbled till a big red mark was very visible.

"You crave that…" He spoked softly.

"Always." Replied the very aroused blond

Matt's Kisses then continued down his chest and stomach. With each touch Mello slightly arched his back just a little more. Matt's lips found his way back up to Mello's lips sharing another very steamy kiss.

They broke panting hard, and eyes locked. Mello then suddenly got very serious. He sat up pushing Matt against the couch and Mello straddle his lap linking his arms around Matt's neck.

"Matt you are the only one I would and will ever admit this two. But I love you. I need you. I crave you and your touch. It's almost like a drug. I feel like I could go insane sometimes without it. I need you just as much as I need chocolate. You are my craving. And you're the only one who can make it stop."

"And you'll always have me Mel's. I'll always make sure that your cravings are fulfilled. Rather it is chocolate or me. I love you too."

Matt's hand rapped in the blond hair, pulling him close for a soft and sweet kiss. Mello's griped Matt titer pulling him closer and not planning to let him go anytime soon.

**Well that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember it was my first Boy x Boy story so I would love to hear your feedback on what I did and could do better. Cause knowing myself I bet I messed up a few things. Anyhow again please Review and tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Shows over! Freekness!**


End file.
